Lyredy week
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU&SemiAU] Pequeñas historias sobre Lyon y Meredy, dedicadas a esta semana en la cual los invito a leer ;)
1. Linked

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**holooos~, como había dicho anteriormente en lo de la gruvia week, participare ahora en la "lyredy week" *-*, espero que les gusten estás mini historias xD **

**¿ya leyeron el manga?, ¿¡no!?, omaigat estuvo conmadre!...fue hermoso sentir el placer de tener dos capítulos en uno xD (creo que debido a la golden week, donde los mangakas descansan una semana :v) waaah fue hermoso ver de nuevo al equipo más fuerte y a Lucy (?), lo siento tenía que decirlo, no es que la rubia no sea tan fuerte como los demás (se que ha entrenado en el lapso del timeskip de 1 year) pero me gusta molestarla xD, en fin...ya no digo más :B, los dejo con la lectura y espero sus sensualotes reviews :D**

**por cierto, "BK" significa "Burguer King" xD**

**Sin más ahora si los dejo con la lectura y de nuevo recuerdo que esperare sus sensualones y zukulemthos reviews :B**

* * *

**.**

**1.- Linked.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Hay alguien allí?

—Olvídalo ya se fue.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir esas cosas así como así!?

—¿¡Quieres callarte!? —Grito exasperada. Inhalo y exhalo. —En primer lugar, estamos aquí por tu culpa.

—¿¡Mi culpa!?

—¿Quién fue el que se dejó atrapar cual princesa en apuros?

—…

La pelirosa soltó un bufido ¿Cómo había pasado de un día tranquilo después de la escuela a esto? Claro, ya lo había recordado.

El día no podía irle mejor a Meredy, todo estaba de maravilla, había terminado con su ahora fastidioso ex novio Zancrow, mandarlo al carajo había sido lo mejor porque si ella le hubiera dicho "terminamos" el rubio se las arreglaría para que de algún no se aseguraran de terminar su relación, por otro lado había conseguido obtener la beca para entrar a la universidad donde estudiaba su hermano y su mejor amiga, el día no podía irle mejor y nada podría arruinárselo.

O al menos eso creía.

Meredy había salido feliz de la vida de sus clases y se dirigía a comer algo antes de llegar a su trabajo, había decidido llegar a un pequeño BK* que se encontraba en la parada de buses urbanos, pidió un combo mediano y allí mismo término de comer y deposito los restos en uno de los depósitos de basura y por último salió para dirigirse a su trabajo, donde le daría las buenas noticias a una de sus jefas. Camino un par de cuadras y llego a la joyería donde trabajaba, al entrar Juvia la recibió con una amistosa sonrisa, Meredy igual la saludo con la misma alegría, entro a la oficina que había detrás de una de las puertas de "solo personal autorizado" y en una de las computadoras marco la hora de su llegada.

Cuando salió de la oficina se colocó junto a Juvia en uno de los mostradores. Platicaron de todo un rato, atendían a los clientes que iban y hacían sus ventas normalmente.

—¿Entonces sí recibiste la aprobación para la beca?

—Sí~ —Respondió en un ronroneo mientras se estiraba un poco. —Además no te he dicho lo mejor, hoy en definitiva mande al carajo a Zancrow.

Juvia la miró sorprendida y dio dos parpadeos. Después se enderezó y aplaudió sonriendo.

—Juvia está muy feliz porque hayas tomado una decisión al final, ¡esto tendremos que celebrarlo con Ultear a la noche!

—Me parece bien, además es viernes. —Sonrió.

—Juvia acaba de recordar que tenía que ir a recoger unas cosas que le llegaron a Gajeel, ¿Podrías cubrirla solo por diez minutos? —Pidió de manera suplicante la peliazul.

—Está bien, pero de regreso me traes un smoothie de mango. —Pidió la pelirosa guiñando un ojo.

—¡Juvia lo hará! —Dijo entusiasmada mientras salía de los mostradores para dirigirse a la salida. —Juvia no tardará en volver Meredy.

—Está bien. —Dijo algo despreocupada la pelirosa, pues no habría nada de malo con que Juvia fuese a revisar si llegaron las cosas de su primo, además el correo estaba solo a media cuadra de la joyería. —Dudo que pase algo malo.

O al menos eso creyó Meredy…

Otra vez.

Porque, hay que ser honestos, ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a esperar que fuese parte de un asalto terminando en rehén en su mismo trabajo? Se maldijo mentalmente. Sí tan solo hubiese cerrado la puerta hasta que Juvia volviera…Y ahora se encontraba con las manos en alto y recibiendo órdenes del atacante.

—¡Pon todo el dinero donde pueda verlo junto a las joyas del mostrador! —Grito el fulano señalándola con una pistola.

Ella tratando de verse sin temor alguno se inclinó un poco para abrir uno de los mostradores que estaban aún lado de ella y saco unos cuantos de los estuches que tenía cerca y los colocó sobre el vidrió del mostrador. Miró al asaltante y este le hizo una señal con la pistola de que sacara más de esos estuches.

—Y también saca el dinero que tengas en la caja registradora. —Dijo de manera demandante. —¡Pero como vas muévete!

Un disparo en seco se escuchó en la joyería en señal de amenaza para que Meredy se moviese rápido, lo cual fue así, saco más estuches del mostrador y cuando iba a disponerse para abrir la caja registradora, la campanilla de la puerta se escuchó. Ella levanto la mirada de forma rápida para ver de quien se trataba, si era Juvia en definitiva el ladrón las tomaría a ambas de rehén. Pero al ver que se trataba de un chico alto de cabello blanco y alborotado se sintió aliviada.

—¡Lyon!

—¿Pero que carajos pasa? —Cuestiono el albino sacándose los auriculares de los oídos. Al ver que el sujeto con un arma lo señalaba por instinto propio llevo una de sus manos a la cadera buscando algo, pero al sentir que no tenía nada sudo frío.

—¡Tírate al suelo imbécil! —Demando el ladrón señalándolo con el arma. —¡Movidito, movidito que no tengo tiempo niñito guapo!

Lyon sin tener opción alguna hizo caso a las órdenes del sujeto se iba a tirar al suelo. El ladrón al ver que el peliblanco no era rápido lo tomo del cuello de su chaleco y lo empujo bruscamente detrás de los mostradores ocasionando que la pelirosa y el albino cayeran ambos al suelo. Se acercó a ellos amenazándolos con el arma, del morral que había sacado para echar las cosas robadas arranco un par de cordones. Primero se inclinó sobre Lyon del cual junto ambas manos y las amarro en un apretado nudo, después hizo lo mismo con Meredy, y de uno de las cajoneras de atrás divisó una cinta adhesiva gris y la tomo para juntar a ambos de las muñecas dejándolos a ambos amordazados de las muñecas. Se giró y dio un golpe fuerte a la caja registrador de donde se sorprendió y soltó maldiciones al ver que está no contaba con la cantidad de dinero que esperaba. Sin miramientos ni nada tomo de las vitrinas más estuches con joyas valiosas sumándole las que Meredy había sacado ya y sin más se fue de la joyería.

Todo eso había pasado en menos de los diez minutos en que Juvia había dicho que volvería.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Lyon.

—Sí…bueno mis brazos se están poniendo morados por la falta de circulación...y…—Cuando alzo la cara pudo darse cuenta de que la cercanía entre ambos era demasiado estrecha, sus narices casi rozaban. —Y…tú…¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí.

Silencio, ese maldito silencio incómodo se había hecho presente. Por instinto ambos forcejaron para ver si la cinta podría romperse, pero nada solo habían logrado que está se aflojara muy poco. Y como ambos estaban en el suelo no podrían moverse libremente como querían. Se quedaron callados de nuevo, Lyon estaba muerto de vergüenza, nunca le había pasado algo así, menos con un simple ladrón y mucho menos frente a una chica y Meredy por otro lado estaba furiosa, consigo misma pero con Lyon también.

Y así fue como ambos terminaron discutiendo.

—¿Hay alguien allí?

—Olvídalo ya se fue.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir esas cosas así como así!?

—¿¡Quieres callarte!? —Grito exasperada. Inhalo y exhalo. —En primer lugar, estamos aquí por tu culpa.

—¿¡Mi culpa!?

—¿Quién fue el que se dejó atrapar cual princesa en apuros?

—…

Y nada podía ir peor que el hecho de que la molesta alarma de la tienda comenzara a sonar llamando la atención de los curiosos. Unos pasos de personas corriendo se escucharon cerca y la puerta de la joyería se abrió de golpe.

—¿¡Meredy donde estas!?

Era la voz de Juvia.

—¡Dios! ¿¡Pero que paso aquí!? —Se escuchó la voz de otra mujer muy alterada al ver los destrozos en la tienda.

—¡Juvia, Ultear! —Gritaron Lyon y Meredy al mismo tiempo.

—¿¡Donde están!?

—¡Por aquí! —Escucharon a Meredy gritar detrás de los mostradores.

—¡Lyon! —Grito la pelinegra al ver a ambos amordazados. —¿¡Pero que les paso!?

—¿¡Están bien!? ¡Juvia irá por ayuda, por favor Ultear ayúdelos a ellos!

Ultear asintió y Juvia salió de la tienda. La pelinegra les pidió que esperaran y fue a la oficina que tenían detrás y regreso al instante con unas tijeras. Les pidió a ambos que extendieran los brazos y comenzó a cortar la cinta y con ella los cordones hasta que quedaron libres. Lyon se levantó y se estiro, Meredy al igual lo imito al levantarse pero con la diferencia de que ella se encontraba moviendo circularmente sus muñecas para que la sangre corriera.

—Gracias Ul…

—Necesito que me diga que fue lo que paso.

—¡Juvia está de vuelta!

—¿Pero que carajos paso aquí? —Se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de Juvia.

—Gray. —Menciono el albino.

—Un sujeto entró a robar. —Soltó de golpe Meredy.

—¿Pero estás bien tú? —Pregunto Ultear y la pelirosa asintió.

—Dios mio…tal vez si Juvia no hubiera salido…

—Hubieran asaltado de todos modos si te quedabas. —Dijo Gray.

—Pero si Juvia no hubiese salido Meredy no hubiese afrentado esto sola. —Dijo algo deprimente la peliazul.

—Bueno, nadie tiene la culpa de esto. —Respondió Ultear queriendo dar por zanjado el tema.

—Imbécil. —Articulo Gray mientras le propinaba un buen golpe a Lyon.

—¿¡Ahora que!? —Se quejó mientras se sobaba donde Gray le había golpeado.

—¿Cómo que "que"? ¡Siendo policía no pudiste detener a un simple ladrón!

—¿¡Y que querías que hiciera!?, sabes que estoy en mi día de descanso y nunca cargo armas cuando me toca descansar…además, ¿¡Cómo iba a saber que iban a asaltar la tienda!?

—¿Y qué más da? —Añadió Ultear. —Son solo joyas sin valor alguno de vida.

Gray soltó un gruñido, odiaba admitirlo pero en ese punto Ultear tenían razón…todos la tenían, pues unas simples joyas no se comparaban con la vida de un ser humano.

—Bueno. —Ultear carraspeo la garganta para intentar cambiar el tema y aligerar el ambiente. —Por ahí me entere de que has obtenido tu beca, ¿cierto Meredy? —La pelirosa asintió. —¿Y que esperamos?, eso debemos celebrarlo.

—Es verdad, también el hecho de que por fin Meredy haya mandado al carajo a Zancrow, Juvia está feliz por Meredy. —Sonrió la peliazul.

Todos se rieron por el comentario de Juvia, era raro que ella se expresara mal de una persona, después se aseguraron de tomar sus pertenencias para salir de la joyería y asegurarse de haberla cerrado bien para después dirigirse al nuevo restaurante bar que habían abierto casualmente hoy. Cuando todos iban caminando por la acera Lyon iba de último atrás de ellos y sujeto a Meredy de la muñeca, todavía podía ver las marcas de la cinta adhesiva en su piel.

—¿Qué sucede Lyon?

—Nada…solo…—Su mirada seguía viendo aquellas marcas en su muñeca. —Cuando llegues a tu casa ponte pomada en las marcas que te hizo la cinta.

Meredy lo miró extrañada y con una ceja alzada por su comportamiento tan raro.

—Estas actuando muy raro. —Dijo mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No…no es nada. —Aparto su mano de la muñeca de Meredy al ver que aún la sujetaba, y llevo su misma mano a su nuca. —Yo…bueno…ahmm…esto…

La pelirosa lo miraba con ambas cejas alzadas esperando a que dijera lo que fuese que iba a decir.

—¿Es verdad que…dejaste a tu novio? —La pelirosa ensancho sus ojos ante tal pregunta pero aun así asintió.

—Sí…yo…ahmm…bueno, ya no estoy con él. —Sonrió.

—Vaya…creo que ya…

—¡Hey, ustedes apúrense que acabamos de conseguir lugar! —Se escuchó el grito de Gray a unos pocos metros de donde estaban.

—¡Ya vamos! —Respondió Meredy. —Creo que debemos apurarnos. —Le dijo al peliblanco y él asintió mientras ella se adelantaba.

—Ya era hora de que por fin dejaras a ese oxigenado. —Dijo para sí mismo.

_"Creo que el hecho de estar amordazado muy cerca de ti hizo que mis sentimientos pensaran diferente sobre ti…", _Pensó el peliblanco.

Y con una leve sonrisa Lyon siguió a los demás y adentró al lugar donde celebrarían que Meredy había conseguido su beca para entrar a la universidad que ella quería, sin olvidar que también celebraban el hecho de que ella ya no estuviese más con Zancrow.

.

* * *

**~Chachos~**


	2. Ice Cold

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Panini: es una clase de torta o sandwich "nutritivo" o algo así xD**

**Siento el retraso, esta historia se supone que debía publicarla ayer y lo olvide xD, pero bueno con esta historia de ayer y la de hoy será doble post ;D, y sin más los dejo con la lectura y no olviden dejarme sus sensuales y zukulemthos reviews :3**

* * *

**.**

**2.- Ice Cold**

**.**

**.**

Hacía mucho calor. Y cierto albino se encontraba de mal humor y por si fuera poco el estúpido clima de hoy no ayudaba en nada.

Vale verga la vida. Pensó para sus adentros apretando sus dientes a tal grado de hacerlos crujir.

¿A qué se debía su mal humor? Simple.

Odiaba con toda su alma el calor. Eso sumando que apenas había logrado escapar de Chelia, la prima de una de su mejor amiga. Lyon no sabía cómo ni porque, pero de algún modo Chelia se había enamorado de él, y eso que Lyon nunca dio motivos para que ella lo hiciera. Por un lado le parecía gracioso porque las primas Blendy se habían enamorado de él, y sí algún tiempo atrás Sherry también se enamoró de él.

Y bueno él había terminado huyendo de Chelia en el momento en que la niña de las coletas se lanzó a besarlo. Él no quería ser brusco y mucho menos grosero con ella, pero tampoco quería que lo tachasen de pedófilo, por lo cual decidió irse dejando sola a Chelia, lo cual en pocos segundos termino en una persecución donde Lyon era el blanco. Corrió y corrió hasta perder de vista a la menor de las Blendy, supo que estaba en un sector diferente al que solía habitar en el centro. Miro una de las cafeterías y sonrío con malicia. Sería un buen momento para descansar y dejar de cargar un rato su mochila.

Crime Sorciere era una de las cafeterías más famosas de Magnolia, estaba en competencia con 8island. Lyon afrontando el riesgo que corría al entrar a esa cafetería, su prima Ultear además de ser socia con el dueño también trabajaba allí. Ultear alguna vez los amenazó a él y a Gray que si iban solo a molestar no volverían a tener ganas de ir a esa cafetería, y como andaba con un humor de los mil perros corría riesgo.

Y sin más entro. Miró alrededor esperando no tener que ver la cara de Ultear y dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que su prima no se encontraba fuera. Fue y se sentó en uno de los taburetes del fondo, esperando a ser atendido. Una chica alta de cabello largo y plateado se acercó a él sin muchas ganas, pudo alcanzar a ver en su gafete que su nombre era Ángel.

—Bienvenido a Crime Sorciere, ¿Qué va a pedir?

—Es la primera vez que vengo, ¿Qué me recomiendas? —De cierto modo tenía razón, era la primera vez que iba a esa cafetería y era lógico que no sabía que venderían además de café.

—Tenemos en especial la especialidad de la casa, que es un frappe mocca o de vainilla grande junto a un panini* mixto.

—Eso está bien.

—En un momento le traerán su orden.

La muchacha había anotado en una hoja la orden y en cuanto se fue Lyon había aprovechado para colocar su mochila sobre el taburete que tenía al lado y saco su portátil y lo encendió, tenía que revisar unos correos y ver si habían aceptado su trabajo para residencia. En cuanto el portátil había terminado de cargar reviso las fuentes de wifi y entro a la que era de Crime Sorciere, era gratis y de buena calidad, cuando su portátil termino de conectarse al internet fue directo al navegador y entro al mail, donde tenía la bandeja llena de correos de la escuela, dejo de lado los otros y fue directo al que le era de suma importancia, emocionado lo abrió viendo que el destinatario era el subdirector de la universidad, era obvio que después de que se lo regresaran para que lo editara de errores que no existían ahora lo más lógico es que habían aceptado su trabajo de residencias, eso debía ser lo único bueno en ese estúpido día de mierda.

Su mandíbula se tensó sus ojos se ensancharon y sus manos se volvieron puños.

—Debe ser una jodida broma. —Dijo entre dientes, el tono de su voz áspera y demandante demostraba que algo estaba mal.

_Estimado alumno, su trabajo se encuentra en perfecto estado y tiene muy buenos argumentos, pero por medio del comité educativo y el sindicato del plantel me veo en la obligación de tener que regresarlo de nuevo, según mis superiores piensan igual que yo, su trabajo es implacable pero ellos le piden que debe de quitar el pie de página en todas las hojas, sin más estaremos esperando de nuevo su trabajo._

_Atentamente: Jura Neekis, Subdirector._

Definitivamente quien viera al joven de nombre Lyon, preferiría mantenerse alejado, con cualquier mínimo roce se miraba que en cualquier momento iba a explotar o desatar toda su ira. Ni siquiera pudo notar cuando la mesera de nombre Ángel había dejado su orden en la mesa. Lo único que sintió fue como todo su ser era empapado de agua helada con trozos de hielo, estaba enojado pero la sensación del agua y hielo cayéndole de algún modo le calmaron los sentidos. Se giró para ver quién era el causante de que lo hayan mojado, aunque pudo notar que no era un "él" si no un "la".

—¿Qué? Parecía que en cualquier momento explotarías y obviamente no dejaría que incendiaras el lugar con tu mal humor. —Resoplo sin muchas ganas una jovencita de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Lyon supo rápido que por su uniforme, ella también trabajaba en Crime Sorciere.

Lyon no dijo nada, solo la miró sin apartarle la mirada, y ella tampoco lo hacía hasta que vio como Ángel había venido por ella diciéndole que la buscaban en la cocina.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento de mi compañera, pero tiende a actuar sin pensarlo le ruego la disculpe. —Argumento Ángel haciendo una pequeña reverencia al peliblanco.

—No hay problema, me ha servido de mucho.

Ángel se volvió a disculpar y volvió a su lugar de trabajo, atendiendo otras mesas. Por otro lado Lyon había dejado de lado su enojo de que su trabajo hacía sido regresado por novena vez, mirando con gran disimulo para ver si la pelirosa volvía a salir, la vio un par de veces atendiendo la mesa y peleando con un rubio, por alguna razón desconocida las expresiones que ella hacía cuando el sujeto rubio la molestaba eran graciosas y de algún modo tiernas. Apenas y había terminado de comer su orden y vio como alguien dejaba el recibo de la cuenta y alzo sus ojos oscuros topándose con unos esmeralda.

—Sí sabes lo que te conviene, paga y vete rápido antes de que llegue Ultear. —Le dijo con desdén la pelirosa.

Pudo notar que los ojos de la chica de pelo rosa eran fríos, tan fríos como el hielo, pero en un pequeño y fugaz momento pudo notar algo diferente en sus ojos.

Preocupación.

Sin más el albino guardo su portátil y pago su comida, claro y dejando una generosa propina doble, que una era para Ángel y en la otra propina se aseguró de dejar una nota en la que decía:

_Gracias por el chapuzón Med, te debo una._

_PD: Gracias por preocuparte por mí :P_

Lo que Lyon no se dio cuenta fue que al momento en que había salido otra mirada tan fría y gélida lo estaba observando, la cual pertenecía a un chico como de su edad, de cabellos azules y un tatuaje en la parte derecha de su rostro. Él había estado al pendiente en todo momento desde que Lyon había llegado. Y como todo hermano mayor y sobreprotector no le gustaba para nada la manera en la que Lyon y Meredy se dedicaban miradas.

.

* * *

**~Chachos~**


	3. Ocean

**FT ysus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**.**

**3.- Ocean.**

**.**

**.**

Era una enorme casualidad que durante su pequeño descanso en la playa, Crime Sorcie se haya encontrado con otros gremios, tales como los pocos ruidosos de Fairy Tail, los borrachos de Cuarto Serberus, Sabertooth y Lamia Scale. Aunque cada uno de los otros gremios estaban por su lado, Crime Sorciere solo se encontraba interactuando con los pocos de Fairy Tail, menos Wendy, que se había ido a jugar a la arena con Chelia, los demás mayores se encontraban hablando sobre investigaciones referente a los demás miembros desintegrados del gremio de las hadas. Jellal les daba indicios en un mapa de donde había logrado visualizar a los hermanos Strauss y a Cana Alberona.

Un poco lejos del bullicio, sentada en la orilla del mar dejando que sus pies fuesen tocados por el agua salada y bajo la mirada protectora de Jellal, estaba Meredy. Le había gustado mucho la idea de haber llegado a descansar un poco a la playa, eso era bueno, muy bueno y además de que le gustaba el aroma del agua con sal y sentir sus manos y pies entre la arena. A lo lejos miraba como los demás ex miembros de oración seis tenían un juego de vóley, Sorano la había invitado a jugar pero ella había dicho que más de rato. Solo quería un momento para sí sola y contemplar el mar. Junto sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho, abrazando con sus brazos las rodillas y hundió su cara en el hueco de sus brazos. Le gustaba mucho el océano, pero a la vez le traía un recuerdo triste.

El mismo recuerdo de cuando habían salido de la isla de las hadas. Ella y Ultear iban en una pequeña balsa en medio de todo el océano sin tener alguna isla cerca o algún puerto. Eran solo ellas dos y el océano. La maga de enlace sensorial se mordió su labio inferior. Recuerda ese día bien, ese día fue donde Ul le confesó que ella y todo el gremio de Grimore Heart habían destruido la aldea donde ella vivía, matando a su paso a todos y a sus padres. En ese momento de confesión Meredy se sintió enojada, furiosa, decepcionada, eran muchas emociones juntas, su mente estaba en un dilema de si perdonar o no a Ultear, sabía que iba a ser difícil. Pero en cuanto vio cómo su madre adoptiva se intentaba quitar la vida, encajándose una navaja al costado y dejándose caer al océano, su mente cambio y reacciono por instinto tirándose al mar para evitar que se ahogara. No quería perderla, había recordado las palabras de Juvia, y ella quería seguir viviendo al lado de Ultear.

Sintió algo tibio resbalarle por la mejilla hasta que el sabor salado llego a la comisura de sus labios.

—Creo que a Ultear no le hubiera gustado verte llorar.

La pelirosa se limpió de manera rápida el rastro de lágrimas y alzo la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con un sujeto de cabellos blancos en punta. Recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez, aquella vez de los juegos mágicos…ese chico al igual que Gray, también había sido aprendiz de la madre de Ultear.

Si no recordaba mal, él sujeto se llamaba Lyon.

—No creo que sepas mucho de ello. —Le respondió volviendo su vista al mar y apoyando su barbilla en sus brazos mientras volvía a sentir aquella sensación del océano en sus pies.

Meredy dio un pequeño y muy poco visible respingo al sentir como aquel sujeto de Lamia Scale se sentaba a un lado de ella.

—Puede que no la haya conocido, pero Gray me hablo de ella alguna vez y por lo que me dijo, era idéntica a su madre, Ur, por lo que te aseguro también su mismo carácter…las Milkovich tienen el humor fuerte ¿No crees?

La pelirosa lo miró de reojo con sus ojos esmeralda. Lyon estaba con una sonrisa muy amplia en el rostro, era tan contagiosa que de alguna manera ella de forma involuntaria curvo una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón.

Fue lo único que dijo ella sonriéndole, pues sabía que Lyon tenía razón. Habían hablado poco, pero tenían tanto en común con una maestra y una madre adoptiva. Sin mencionar que a ambos estaban fascinados contemplando al sol ocultándose en medio del océano.

.

* * *

**~Chachos~**


	4. AU

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**primero que nada, me disculpo por no dejar los demás capítulos a tiempo, pero bueno estoy aquí de nuevo y justo ahora traeré los que faltan :3, en el día 4 tocaba AU, dirán "¿Que no has echo en su mayoría todos AU?",pues no bichis, no (?), esté AU es de mis favoritos y lo resumi demasiado para que no fuese tan largo...y todo eso porque me gusto la idea de hacer un AU estilo Star Wars xD, ¿Que?, déjenme ser xD!, me fue imposible el no imaginarme a estos dos como Han solo y Leah Organa xD**

**en fin unas aclaraciones.**

**Chewbacca: es la criatura gigante y peluda que acompaña a Han Solo :3**

**Chewie: es el diminutivo que usa Han Solo para llamar a Chewbacca xD**

**en fin creo que era todo...ahora los dejo con la lectura ;D**

* * *

**.**

**4.- Alternative Universe.**

**.**

**.**

Son tiempos adversos para la rebelión.

Aunque la Estrella de la Muerte ha sido destruida, las tropas imperiales han hecho salir a las fuerzas rebeldes de sus bases ocultas y las persiguen a través de la galaxia. Tras escapar de la terrible flota imperial, un grupo de guerreros de la libertad, encabezados por Jellal Fernández, ha establecido una nueva base secreta en el remoto mundo helado de Hoth. El malvado lord Darth Zeref, obsesionado por encontrar al joven Fernández, ha enviado miles de sondas espaciales hacia las infinitas distancias del espacio. Habían pasado muchos problemas y ahora con la desaparición de Jellal entre toda la nieve, la situación no era tan buena. Muy seguramente Lord Zeref estaba cerca de encontrarles y el estar en las tierras heladas de Hoth no ayudaba mucho.

Lyon Bastia es un arrogante Fiorelliano con un ingenio sardónico, humor seco, una disposición a veces imprudente, y el sentido común tecnológico, que comenzó su carrera como contrabandista alrededor de sus diez años de edad. Él tuvo varios patrones, tuvo una corta carrera militar, y conoció y trabó amistad con Chewbacca*. Él es el capitán del Halcón Milenario y además tuvo suficientes recompensas por su cabeza durante la guerra civil galáctica contra sus deseos debido su reunión con Jellal Fernández y Yahima Shito. Había decido ir por que le darían una buena paga, pero termino en serios problemas, más problemas de los que ya tenía. Primero que nada reconocía que había sido un gran error el haber aceptado trabajar con Fernández y con Yahima, pero como ya se dijo por su trabajo recibiría una buena paga junto a Chewie*, luego estaba esa princesa Meredy Organa*, por dios, en su vida ninguna mujer antes lo había sacado tanto de sus cabales y con solo unas simples palabras, al principio la mujercita no hablaba y él por ser buena persona o por lo menos por cortesía. Cuan equivocado estaba. ¿¡Quien se creía!? Solo por tener el título de princesa se creía superior y con derechos sobre él para criticarlo o echarle en cara todos sus defectos, que ni él mismo negaba cuando otras personas se los decían, pero con el hecho de que esa princesita de pelo rosa se los echara en cara le molestaba, y le molestaba mucho. Y por si fuera poco tenía encima una amenaza de Jabba el Hutt.

Pero ahora se encontraban buscando al joven Fernández entre toda la nieve. Bastia salió en su busca con reclamos por parte de Meredy, la cual el echaba en cara que era un sin vergüenza y solo trabajaba con ellos para su beneficio propio. Tiempo después Fernández volvió con ellos y siguieron con su trabajo. Hasta que fueron emboscados por una serie de cazarrecompensas donde todos fueron capturados y en la cual solo Boba Fett consiguió capturar a Lyon Bastia, llevándolo consigo para congelarlo en carbonita y llevárselo al Hutt. Lo último que Lyon hizo antes de ser llevado por los achichincles de Boba Fett, fue que forcejeo y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la pelirosa cuando ella le dijo "_Te amo", "lo sé" _fue lo que dijo ély la beso para después ser llevado a la fuerza y terminar congelado en carbonita.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, si años, décadas o siglos, pero muy a pesar de estar congelado podía escuchar levemente ruidos del exterior. Dentro de la carbonita todo era oscuro y lo único que le hacía darse cuenta de que aún seguía vivo era su mente y los pocos ruidos que lograba reconocer como disparos y los sables de láser. El ruido similar al del agua en su punto de ebullición fue lo más real que había escuchado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo congelado. Cuando sintió la luz de la habitación pensó que alguien le estaba jugando una broma, aunque pensó que tal vez era Chewie, pero nunca recibió una respuesta, sentía su cuerpo débil y se dejó desvanecer en el suelo cayendo de rodillas. El sujeto con traje de caza recompensas se hinco para estar a la altura de Bastia y lo sostuvo por los hombros.

—No sé quién seas, pero te agradezco infinitamente por haberme sacado de ese lugar. —Murmuraba quedadamente, sintiendo como aquel sujeto lo dejaba recargar su frente en su hombro.

Pero de nuevo no recibió respuesta alguna.

—Mira, si no me quieres decir quine eres, está bien, pero al menos déjame ver tu cara.

El sujeto respiro resignado y enderezo a Lyon, quien ya se había recuperado un poco. El sujeto con traje de caza recompensas solo asintió y se fue retirando el molesto casco y la mascarilla de abajo, dejando unos pocos mechones de cabello rosa y al final, Lyon pudo reconocer que se trataba de Meredy.

—Te amo…—Dijo temblorosamente el albino al sentirse aliviado de ver que era Meredy quien lo saco de la carbonita.

—Lo sé. —Respondió ella entre risas al verlo tan vulnerable. ¿Dónde había quedado ese contrabandista sin vergüenza y descarado que conoció al inicio?

.

* * *

**~Chachos~**


End file.
